Wonder Sun Classics
is an American entertainment company in Hollywood, California. It was founded by TBD and launched on TBD 2004. History Libraries Catalogs *The Futurikon catalog *The Cosgrove Hall Films catalog *The Xilam catalog *The Peyo catalog *The Gaumont Animation catalog *The Saban Entertainment catalog *The Sunbow Entertainment catalog *The Marathon Media catalog *The Zagtoon catalog *The Van Beuren Studios catalog *The PorchLight Entertainment catalog *The Cookie Jar Entertainment catalog *The Cinar Animation catalog *The DIC Entertainment catalog *The FilmFair catalog *The Ragdoll Productions catalog *The Nelvana catalog *The BKN catalog *The Pesky Limited catalog *The 9 Story Media Groupcatalog *The Splash Entertainment catalog *The Ánima Estudios catalog *The Garcia Ferré Entertainment/Estrella Argentina Studios catalog *The Pudú Producciones/Zumbastico Studios catalog *The Fred Wolf Films catalog *The Mondo TV catalog *The Universal Press Syndicate catalog *The Cake Entertainment catalog *The King Rollo Films catalog *The Tiger Aspects Productions catalog *The Siriol Animation catalog *The Sanrio catalog *The Toei Animation catalog *The GO-N Productions catalog *The Aardman Animations catalog *The Scholastic Corporation catalog *The Martin Gates Productions catalog *The Bernardita Ojeda catalog *The Soup2Nuts catalog *The Télé Images Productions catalog *The Hallmark Cards catalog *The HIT Entertainment catalog *The ToonBangla catalog *The Studio Ghibli catalog *The A. Film catalog *The Animaccord Animation Studio catalog *The Animex Producciones catalog *The Animonsta Studios catalog *The Atomic Cartoons catalog *The Copa Studio catalog *The Gainax catalog *The March Entertainment catalog *The Nippon Animation catalog *The Studio Pierrot catalog *The Wizart Animation catalog *The Ub Iwerks Studio catalog *The 4Licensing Corporation catalog *The MGA Entertainment catalog *The Dargaud catalog *The ZIV International catalog *The Amberwood Entertainment catalog *The Group TAC catalog *The A Productions catalog *The Neptuno Films catalog *The Mauricio de Sousa Produções catalog *The BRB Internacional catalog *The Federico Vitali catalog *The D'Ocon Films catalog *The Yoram Gross Films/Flying Bark Productions catalog *The TV PinGuim catalog *The Blue-Zoo Productions catalog *The Red Kite Animation catalog *The Funbag Animation Studios catalog *The March Entertainment catalog *The Croatia Film catalog *The Zagreb Film catalog *The SIP Animation catalog *The SLR Productions catalog *The Pannonia Film Studio catalog *The Future Thought Productions catalog *The Green Gold Animations catalog *The LuxAnimation catalog *The Huevocartoon catalog *The Studio Filmów Rysunkowych catalog *The Soyuzmultfilm catalog *The Studio Ekran catalog *The Animation Collective catalog *The Telecable Benelux B.V. catalog Character brands *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' *''Astro Boy'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Care Bears'' *''Fix and Foxi'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''The Raccoons'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' *''Masha and the Bear'' *''Da Boom Crew'' *''Billy the Cat'' *''Heathcliff'' *''Monica's Gang'' *''Lucky Luke'' *''Asterix'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Mafalda'' *''Oscar's Oasis'' *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' *''Abby Hatcher, Fuzzly Catcher'' *''ToonMarty'' *''The Bagel and Becky Show'' *''Pororo The Little Penguin'' *''Tayo the Little Bus'' *''Mr. Men'' *''Spot'' *''Teddy Ruxpin'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''Les Contes de la Rue Broca'' *''Iris, The Happy Professor'' *''Chicken Minute'' *''Condorito'' *''Spiff and Hercules'' *''Topo Gigio'' Licensing rights *Gaumont *Fremantle Media *Saban Capital Group *WildBrain *Corus Entertainment *Mattel *Hasbro *Viacom *CBS Corporation *Discotek Media *Hallmark Cards *American Greetings Joint-ventures *''Romauld the Reindeer'' *''Meeow!'' *''Mutt and Jeff'' *''James the Cat'' Other rights Gallery Logos Trivia * is inspired by Classic Media/DreamWorks Classics and Power Bulldog Classics. See also